He Stole My Heart and Left
by KIRAyuki
Summary: Jack is alone after his secret lover Skye is run out of town by angry villagers.The only thing that could make this worse? He finds out he is pregnant with Skye's child. One shot. Mpreg. yaoi. SkyeXJack. Commissioned. M for birth mostly to be safe


Jack and Skye lay intertwined, panting heavily and drenched in sweat. Jack was silent as the thief planted kisses over his neck. They'd started sneaking off in the middle of the night almost a year ago. Like many of the village girls he was quickly attracted to the thief. He wanted to make the mysterious man all his own. He didn't care if the other's hated him. "I love you, Skye." He spoke up and the other pulled away. Pale fingers ran through Jack's dark hair. "Does that mean I will be back for the Starry night festival?" "O-of course!" Skye could only laugh at the other's eagerness to answer, he never had a thing for men before but this one was just too cute.

Skye left the bed to slip into his clothes. "I think it's time little farm boys got to bed." Jack was about to protest when Skye gave him a look saying he wasn't going to change his mind. "R-right… I have to go to town and but stuff for the dinner we will make, curry as usual?" Skye smiled and kissed his forehead. "You know it, babe." Skye waited a short while for his lover to doze off before sneaking out the house. He made it to the exit leading to mineral town where an angry mob awaited.

The thief backed up a little only to be pelted with a variety of objects from fruit and vegetables to fish. The men started to close it with tools. Skye could only jump up to his feet and run as fast as his feet let him. With the help of his powers he just barely managed his escape. He ran up the hill huffing and puffing with no intentions to return to this sort of welcome wagon.

The next day this triumph was all the villagers talked about so the news obviously it made its way to Jack in no time. The young man had been buying some curry to go with his home grown rice and herbs when Karen had brought it up and was curious where he'd been at the time. "no one told me… I was at home sleeping." He managed to choke out. He couldn't admit he was seeing Skye. He waved goodbye with a sad smile and left with his things. His chest hurt so badly, like it was sinking in. He just had to believe Skye would come back for him.

That starry night festival came and Jack waited at his little wooden table his face resting against the soft blue tablecloth. Skye always liked for him to wait so they can cook together. It was something they both were passionate about. Hours went by and he passed out some time about when he'd normally wake up. He'd fallen asleep in tears, his love would never come back for him. In that moment a hatred swelled in his heart. Those villagers took him away.

Every day went on like all the ones before… only one thing was missing. That routine broke one day as he was working in the field plowing for the upcoming summer and he passed out. Takakura found him and brought him to doctor Hardy's, Trent and Elli were there today too. He was laid in an old bed and they removed his shirt assuming the lad had overheated. What they saw took them by surprise, a large rounded belly much like an expectant mother's. After a few tests their fears were confirmed. Takakura frowned. "How is that possible? Do you think it may just be a fluke?" "Don't know," Trent shrugged. "But there is no other explanation for his symptoms. The test proved it." He sighed. "You should go tend to the farm for him and he will rest here overnight.

The next morning the farmer awoke with a yawn and rolled out of bed. HE realized this wasn't him home. "Ehh… The clinic? I wonder what happened…" He managed to locate his shirt and pulled his back on. He'd amounted his belly to nothing but punishment for all the sweets he was eating. It was all he had to since he had to keep everything to himself when he needed help most. Hearing him up and about Dr. Hardy entered the room. "Good to see you're feeling better. " "Yeah… did I pass out again?" The doctor nodded in response. "With good reason… You're pregnant. It's fatiguing you." Jack stoped in his tracks wide eyed. "That's not possible! I'm a man!" He growled. "I-I haven't a wife either!" He said defensively and ran out the room only picking up his boots on the way out. The doctor tried to catch him but he was far too quick for the old man.

He kept running and running until he made it to the pond huffing and puffing. He reached into his rucksack and tossed something into the pond, a flower. The familiar green haired goddess appeared with a smile and greeted him happily. "It's been some time Jack, I'd started to worry." The farmer looked up to her with teary eyes. "I need help… why is the doctor telling me I am with child. I can't be right?"

She sighed and sat next to him at the edge of the pond. "I guess it's time you knew… you are my son." He ran her fingers through his hair. "Your father was a valiant human farmer who did everything he could to win my heart. I could not truly be with him in the human world… but I could give him my son." Jack thought today's shocks wouldn't end. "Y-you're my mother? Th-then does that make me a…?" "Yes, my child, you are a demigod. You have picked up many powers even if you don't realize it. Fertility is one. This should be a happy occasion, Jack. Don't be sad."

He could only shake his head in response. "No it's not, the father is no longer here. The villagers ran him off. I haven't seen him in months."He felt a gentle hand over his taut belly. "He will know you need him… and he will be back for you. Just be patient." The goddess moved him so his head rested on her lap. "Until then please rely on me. I wasn't able to be a mother before, but I want to try and be here for you now." Jack only sobbed in response. It felt like this was a sick joke.

"It's phantom Skye right? I've seen you here with him many times late at night." His heart pounded and he nodded weakly. "Y-yes… but the others will never let him come back here because he is a thief." As he spoke his mother wiped away his tears. "We would come here to pick wild herbs for our curry."

He moved to stand. "I think the baby must be pretty old already. I should start getting prepared. I will be back later." He wanted to be alone right now. This was so much information to take in all at once. He stroked his belly as if to make himself believe it was there. He shuffled lifelessly to his little home and plopped into bed. He ran his hands over his mound for hours deep in thought. He had no choice but to go on.

The farmer resolved to continue on as best he could and even though he couldn't over exert himself he noticed his farm prospered greatly compared to usual. Meanwhile the rest of this little village suffered a cursed fate. All the crops were dyeing as well as wild plants and animals. Not that the farm boy realized what was going on. He knew his mother had to be helping him, but what he gained the others lost as punishment for their wrong doing.

He went to the goddess pond and tossed him a fruit. She appeared holding the apple in her hand and smiled. "Hello!" She giggled happily and took a bite of the fruit. She took a seat next to him and moved to kiss his cheek. "You've done a good job." He looked away guilty. "Only with your help… I've been unable to do much recently on my own. Even dressing is a chore." He sighed and lay back in the grass rubbing his belly. "That's cause you will be having twins sweetie. I know it's going to be rough but please bear though. I am only trying to make things easier on you." His head snapped in her direction. "Twins?" "Judging by the size of your belly? I'm positive."

Only a groan left the farmer's lips. "Two babies will be a lot to take care of. I'm not sure I can do it alone." She moved to lay next to him. "I told you he will be back when you need him." He finally snapped. "He isn't coming back! He left 6 months ago only to never return! …Maybe if he knew he'd gave me a child that night he would've stayed like I'd asked." He let his tears flow out and held his belly protectively. In time the poor boy fell asleep there so the harvest goddess brought him to her realm. A large home made of marble and was decorated with cold. He laid him in bed with her and held him close.

The next morning she'd brought him back before he awoke and propped him sitting up against the tree. In the early hours of the morning he awoke to the sound of villagers. They didn't sound happy. He stood up and looked over the small crowd. They all griped at once so he couldn't understand. He knew this had to be his mother's doing though. Wasn't spotted yet, but he could tell they were looking for him. He managed to sneak by luckily as they weren't very skilled at this and he managed to get him as quickly as he could.

He barred up his door and collapsed to the floor. A pain wracked his midsection. "Nooo… not now." He'd pushed himself too hard and his water now broke soaking his overalls and dripping onto the floor. He kicked off his boots and discarded the drenched denim. They were going to find him having his children. "They're going to kill us…" He crawled to his bed and pulled himself up. He lay curled up on his side and groaned. "Please someone save me…"

Labor was progressing rapidly and he found himself bearing down crying out in pain. These babies wanted out and they wanted it now. He gripped the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. He could here banging against the door so loudly. It wouldn't take long for the door to break in. This proved true when the plank holding his door locked snapped in two and the door swung open. Jack screamed in a mixture of pain and fear. He held his eyes shut waiting for it all to end until he heard a familiar voice. "I won't let you harm this boy!"

Teary eyes pried open focused on the silver haired man standing in his door way. Yes, that had to be him. "S-Skye… You came ba-agh!" Sadly this reunion wasn't the happiest one. His belly contracted again urging him to push. A bright light filled the room, it radiated from Skye. He couldn't really tell what was going on but it seemed his lover had managed to run off the villagers with a good scare.

Skye ran to Jack's bedside and his eyes widened at the blood spilling out onto the blanket beneath him. He could only hold the other male and cry. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around the other putting the paid to the back of his mind. "How did you know to save me?" "A little harvest sprite told me." He whispered and pulled away. "We can reacquaint later. Our children need us first."

Skye had found out about a week ago from a little fellow dressed in red that Jack was pregnant and needed him. He was wary of coming back but he couldn't leave the farm boy all alone and he couldn't abandon his children.

"I helped my mother give birth before… I'll help you." He squeezed Jack's hand reassuringly. He peered down to see the smallest bit of his child's scalp. "Looks like I got here just in time. He released the other's hand. "Just stay focused ok…" He moved down and removed his jacket.

Jack nodded and whimpered. "I'm scared…" "Don't be… the son of the Harvest Goddess can do anything." It had seemed the Harvest sprite went to explain things in detail. "But they are twins…" Skye gave him a look that silenced him. It was a mixture of confidence and reassurance. Bearing down once more Jack pushed as the other coached him. He wasn't really all there but something brought him back around, a small cry. "It's a baby boy. " He opened his watery eyes to see sky hold their bloody, silver haired child close. He cut the cord with a pocket knife then handed it to Jack.

"He's beautiful…" He held his child close and smiled. "Go get him a blanket. I made some and put him up in the shelf. Skye nodded and retrieved the well knitted blankets so the baby wouldn't get chills. He placed the blanket over the newborn. "I don't think you will have much more time to rest before the next one comes."

Jack nodded and handed the bundled up child back to its father. "I can already feel it sinking down." He placed his hand over his somewhat flattened belly. "It hurts…  
>so badly." He panted softly. "Ngh!" he gripped his shirt tightly. Skye was laying their son in his crib so he could tend to Jack.<p>

Seeing his lover in so much pain made Skye sick to his stomach. He wished he could be there in Jack's stead. "You're doing great, love." He had a blanket readied for number two which would be here very soon. He readied himself to catch the silver topped child protruding just barely from its mother. "I think they will be identical twins." He took the child's head into his hands as Jack cried out once again.

"Th-that's nice…" Jack managed to say between pants." Skye took one of Jack's hands and brushed it against their babies head. "He's come really far." Jack smiled proudly until he was interrupted by another urge to push. "Aghhhh!" With a good tug on Skye's side the baby slid out with ease since his brother had already loosened things up.

"Another boy! Just as I expected." Skye brought the boy to jack only to realize his love had passed out immediately. "He must be so relieved." He sat at jack's side holding the crying child. "You'll be my little guy William." He kissed the child's fore head. "I'll let jack name your brother."

-1 year later-

A birthday cake was being brutally eaten by the twins with Jack, Skye, and the harvest goddess in attendance. Even she had to slip away from work for her grandsons' birthday. Jack started to cry and Skye held him. "What's wrong, babe?" He sniffled and looked at him. "They just get so big so fast… I want William and Alphonse to stay my precious baby boys."

At this the Harvest Goddess chuckled. "You're just felling over Emotional because you just got married and now number three is on the way." Sky nodded in agreement removing his lover's cap and kissed him lovingly. "We'll have as many children as you want." Jack nodded resting his head into Skye's chest. "Thank you."


End file.
